Des défauts à apprécier à leur juste valeur
by Aalexiel
Summary: Imaginez que Ataru, Rei et Mendo échangent leurs personalités malgré eux. Comment leur entourage réagit t il?


**Disclaimer** : Les perso de Urusei Yatsura ne sont pas à moi mais à Rumiko Takahashi.

Voici la 2ème fic de la série.

**Résumé : Rei, Ataru et Mendo échangent leur personnalité par accident.**

**  
**

* * *

**Des défauts à apprécier à sa juste valeur.**

Cela faisait depuis 5 heures que Ran goinfrait Rei. Elle espérait qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle en satisfaisant son estomac. Elle était jalouse qu'il aime encore Lamu alors que celle-ci ne s'était jamais préoccupée de remplir son estomac. Rei était un cas. C'était, certes, un ogre, il en avait l'appétit, mais, il faisait passer la bouffe avant ses amis et ses petites copines. Lamu qui, comme toutes les autres filles, n'avait pu résister à son charme, s'était vite rendue compte que le prince charmant n'existait pas (n'en déplaise à la princesse Kuruma). Elle l'avait donc largué.

Ran, qui était tombée amoureuse de Rei, ado, en même temps que Lamu, avait été dégoûtée que les deux sortent ensemble. Elle avait rongé son frein et attendait l'heure de sa revanche : piquer le Darling de Lamu. Elle n'y était pas parvenue, mais, cela faisait depuis 4 mois qu'elle sortait avec Rei.

Elle s'étonnait toujours où Rei trouva la place pour stocker toute la nourriture qu'il avalait.

-Alors ça te plait ?

-Vuiii  
Il ne savait dire que ça, Lamu et le nom des aliments. Elle en avait marre ! Son QI ne devait pas valoir mieux que celui d'une huître desséchée.Elle rentrait déçue encore 1 fois de ce rendez vous. Elle se posait des questions : Peut être qu'elle devait faire le 1er pas. Elle eut une idée géniale !!!  
Dans le vaisseau, elle construisit une machine qui ressemblait à un appareil photo.  
Le lendemain, en cours, elle prit une photo de Mendo, celui-ci, en profita pour vanter sa beauté et son pouvoir de séduction. Ran reprit une photo de Mendo pour être sûr de bien la prendre, mais, Ataru se plaça devant l'objectif.

-C'EST PAS VRAI !!! Mais, quel imbécile !!!!

Ataru se mit à se coiffer et gominer les cheveux, Mendo, commençait à courir après toutes les filles de la classe qui étaient ravies.

-Mais, qu'est ce que t'as fait à mon Darlingounet ?

-C'est de sa faute, il s'est mis en travers de mon transmuteur de personnalité.

-Je m'en fiche ! T'as INTERET à réparer ta faute.

Ran s'enfuit à ce moment là.

Le soir, Ran revit Rei, elle hésita avant de prendre la photo. Va-t-il avoir la personnalité de Mendo ou d'Ataru ?

-Ran ! Boulettes ?

-Oui …Oui…

De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ça. Elle prit la photo …

-Rei…ça va ?

-Parfaitement, pourquoi ? C'est bizarre j'ai quelque chose de changé…

Ouf ! Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas pris la personnalité de ce dégénéré et obsédé d'Ataru !

Rei fixa d'un coup Ran.

-Raannn !!! Par ici ! Ma jolie !!!

Il la serra dans ses bras et essaya de l'embrasser.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est du Darling tout craché !! Il faut que je le reprenne en photo !

Mais, ayant compris, il saisit l'appareil et le cassa !

-Bon sang, il est devenu trop malin !

Echappant à ses bras, elle courut. Il lui courrait après en hurlant son nom !

-Pourquoi t'as peur de moi ? Reviens ma chérie, Je t'aimmeuhhhh !!

Il s'était transformé en vache tigrée

-Meuhhhh !!!!!

Les passants voyaient passer à toute allure une grosse vache poursuivant une jeune fille qui hurlait. Ils se disaient que le fils Moroboshi devait encore y être mêlé.

Arrivé au bord d'un lac qui reflétait la pleine lune, Ran était coincée. Elle se retourna et vit Rei en grosse Vache s'approcher en faisant des beuglements.

-Rei, écoute moi, calme tes ardeurs, je t'en prie, moi aussi j'en ai envie, mais pas comme ça !

Rei avait pris forme humaine et s'approchait d'elle !

-Ma petite Ran, comme tu es jolie. Ce lieu est parfait pour un tête à tête amoureux. Cette pleine lune…

Il avait pris les mains de Ran et approchait son visage du sien. Elle restait pétrifiée : Elle passait des nuits entières à rêver de cet instant et même plus. Elle ferma les yeux. Il tremblait lui aussi, il ferma les yeux : Enfin, une fille qui ne le repoussait pas. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, savourant avec délice, les sensations nouvelles qu'ils ressentaient.

Ran voulait aller plus loin, elle glissa une main sous sa combinaison, sur le torse. Mais, Rei la stoppa net.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas de moi ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais, je ne peux pas trahir une certaine personne…

-Qui ? Lamu ? Mais, elle ne t'aime plus, tu n'as rien compris, ma parole !

-Je crois bien que c'est Lamu ou je sais pas.

-Tu es dégueulasse ! Elle s'était enfuie en pleurant.

Rei resta sans rien dire, il n'avait pas essayé de la retenir.

Ran souffrait terriblement, elle avait cru que cela irait mieux avec Rei, mais, elle s'était trompée, il était toujours amoureux de Lamu.

Rei était triste, il venait de faire beaucoup de peine à Ran. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin avec elle, mais, une force l'obligeait de ne rien faire. Il aimait Ran, il avait oublié Lamu.Il s'était fait une raison. Il n'avait pas un manque d'intelligence, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa bouche.

Ce que Ran ne saura que plus tard, ce qui avait freiné l'élan de Rei n'était pas son propre attachement à Lamu, mais, celui d'Ataru, à qui il avait emprunté la personnalité, pour Lamu. Ataru pouvait flirter avec des filles, jamais il n'aurait couché avec elles, car il aimait Lamu en secret.

Mendo n'arrêtait pas de se goinfrer à la cantine. Les filles le regardaient bizarrement. N'ayant pas le métabolisme surhumain de Rei, il allait se vider aux toilettes. Mais, il avait toujours faim. Après avoir dévalisé la cantine et dépensé une fortune dans le restaurant du coin, il rentrait chez lui. Ryoko, sa sœur, se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait. Elle trouva ça très amusant et cacha toute la nourriture présente chez eux. Elle avait fait enchainer son frère et savoura une part de gateau devant lui. Elle riait à gorge déployée.

-Grand frère, j'ai une petite requête à te demander et si tu acceptes, je te nourrirais comme tu veux !

Mendo, qui salivait et avait son estomac qui grondait, ecouta :

-Je veux que tu acceptes mes fiançailles avec Tobimaro.

-Nan.

-Ohoho ! Comme tu voudras.

Elle installa un salon de thé juste en face de lui et invita Ataru, Lamu et Shinobu à une tea party.

-Enfin, une maison digne de mon rang social, j'en avais plus qu'assez de cotoyer la Plèbe, dit en se coiffant Ataru.

- J'en ai marre que Darlingounet se comporte ainsi, je dois absolument retrouver Ran. Bien qu'il ne fasse plus le joli cœur, ce n'est pas le Darling que j'aime.

-Moi, j'aime bien comme il est maintenant, ça nous repose un peu, dit Shinobu. Par contre, Mendo a un coté Elvis période bidon bedonnant.

L'intéressé n'en pouvait plus. Tous ces petits gateaux qui défilaient devant lui avaient eu raison de sa volonté :

-Gateaux !!!!Wuii, fiançailles.

-Chic ! Grand frère, je savais que tu voulais le bonheur de ta sœur ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire chanter mon futur fiancé !

Ataru avait pris place dans le Jaccuzzi immense de la demeure des Mendo.

Le père Mendo passait par là et vit son fils assis par terre s'empiffrer de gâteau.

-Allons, Shutaro, un peu de tenue, que Diable, ce n'est pas digne de l'Héritier de la Zaibatsu Mendo !

-Gateau !!

Le père blasé vit alors Ataru dans le jacuzzi.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites dans notre jacuzzi ?

- Je me repose. C'est pas facile d'être un play boy avec la responsabilité de 100000 salariés. On a besoin de décompresser de temps en temps pour être à la hauteur des attentes…

Le père encore plus blasé

-Bon je retourne me coucher. Ça sert à rien de persister.

Ataru rendit une visite à Asuka. Il trouvait le prétexte de se trouver une fille digne de son rang pour sortir avec elle. Mais, Il avait un visage d'abruti béat quand il était avec elle. Elle avait hurlé car sa peur des garçons lui revenait en mémoire en le voyant avec une tronche aussi débile. Il reçut une décharge de 100000 W de la part de Lamu.

-Même avec la personnalité de Shutaro, tu ne peut pas te désintêresser des filles, hein !!!

Ran courrait en pleurant et vit Lamu :

-Lammuuu, je suis si malheureuse !!!

-Ah ! Te voila toi, tu vas trouver une solution pour mon Darlingounet, il est tellement prétentieux que ça n'en est insupportable !

-ça t'arrive de comprendre la douleur d'autrui ? En plus, Rei m'a cassé mon appareil !

-QUOII !!! T'as qu'à en construire un nouveau.

- Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé !

Ran préférait le Rei qui se contentait de manger et qui était sincère en appréciant sa cuisine.

Le lendemain, elle construisit un nouvel appareil, elle prit en photo Rei, Ataru et Mendo et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Un jour, alors qu'il avala une énième bouchée de beignet de poulpe, Rei osa un petit bisou à Ran, Mendo quant à lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur était fiancée à Tobimaro (Elle l'avait menacé de le tuer à petit feu avec une poupée vaudou à son effigie), et Ataru aimait laisser une petite mèche et parfois se gominait les cheveux.

Voili ! Voilà !


End file.
